Ticklish
by Hoshika
Summary: [HyouShin] Hyouta finds out about Shinji's secret. WARNING: Yaoi.


Ahh. Terribly sorry for the hiatus. I just got my hands on Pokemon Pearl from America and I've been totally obsessed with it. (As well as assignments at school)

Anyways, I'll update my Satoshi-centric fanfic later when I get the chance. I hope you like this one though.

Warning: A little OOC-ness here and there.

* * *

"That battle was GREAT! I mean, my Pokemon totally kicked ass!" Satoshi yelled as he walked down the path past Kurogane Gym. He had just won his coal badge (that gleamed as the moon shone on it) and was gloating as hard as he could… 

Because he knew that Shinji was right behind him.

"Satoshi. You don't have to scream so loudly…" Hikari moaned and petted her Mimiroru, who was constantly staring at Pikachu's thunderbolt tail.

"Mimi!" she cried and waved her arms whilst trying to grab that darn lightning bolt. Hikari smiled and asked Pikachu to jump off Satoshi's shoulder. Mimiroru smiled and jumped off out of Hikari's arms.

"Damn it! They're so cute together!" Hikari cheered and thrust her arms in the air, unaware that both of them would hit a certain rival.

"Hmph. Geez, you guys are useless…" Shinji murmured as he rubbed his head.

"Grr! Shinji!" Hikari and Satoshi growled.

"Hm?"

"You always act so cool! It's no fair…!" Satoshi exclaimed, "You've never cracked or broken down. It's not even human!"

"Well. I'm just like that." Shinji replied sternly before walking into the Kurogane Gym.

"Huh? Shinji, I thought you won your battle." Takeshi questioned. Shinji turned his head and smirked. Satoshi and Hikari stared angrily at Shinji as the glass doors shut on the duo.

"That Shinji…" Satoshi mumbled, "He must have a weakness…!"

* * *

"Oh. You are Shinji am I right?" Iwao slurred, "Are you looking for Hyouta-san?" 

Shinji quickly answered, "Yes."

"Ohh," Iwao slurred again, "He's in his room at the moment." And pointed towards the corridor opposite them. Shinji bowed and thanked Iwao and walked through the corridor until he was in front of a door. The purple haired Pokemon trainer knocked gently on the door and adjusted his hair a little. Hyouta pulled the door back a little and laughed.

"Shinji-kun. Why are you here?" He teased.

"You TOLD me to come here…" Shinji groaned, "I should be at Hakutai City by now…"

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Hyouta laughed and hand gestured Shinji to come in. Shinji scanned Hyouta's room with his two eyes and rolled them afterwards. There were several stuffed Geodudes on his wide, single bed. There were piles of books on Pokemon training and Pokemon battling, which is normal considering Hyouta was a beginning gym leader, according to his father anyway.

"Hyouta-san, what did you want?" He asked. Hyouta sat on his bed and patted his leg. "You…want me to sit there?" Shinji asked uncomfortably.

"Yep."

"…Okay…" Shinji murmured and sat on Hyouta's right leg. Shinji closed his eyes and played with his fingers a little.

"What's wrong?" Hyouta asked.

"This is…embarrassing…"Shinji replied, "Is this all you wanted me to do?"

"Um…I guess so…" Hyouta answered guiltily. Shinji swore silently.

"You wasted my time for this?!" He growled.

Hyouta's smile changed into a frown, "No." He whispered and wrapped his arms around Shinji's waist. "I…really like you Shinji-kun."

Shinji's eyes widened and struggled to get free, only to feel Hyouta's hand touching the skin under his sweater. He felt odd and restrained himself from laughing as Hyouta was watching him.

"Shinji."

"What?!" Shinji asked whilst restraining his laughter.

"Are you ticklish?" Hyouta teased.

"N-NO!" He yelled and jumped out of Hyouta's grip. He wiped off the invisible filth on his jacket, blushing slightly. "Shut up!" He yelled as the older Gym Leader laughed furiously.

"Terribly sorry Shinji-kun, but you're hilarious!" He exclaimed. Shinji blushed again and thumped his foot on the floor.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!" Shinji yelled and threw a pillow at Hyouta. Hyouta laughed and ran his hand through Shinji's purple hair.

"You're so cute."

"What?!" Shinji screamed, hiding a tint of blush that was starting to appear.

"I know your secret now, and it's such a cute one." Hyouta smiled. Shinji froze and looked down. "I love you Shinji-kun." He mumbled as he placed his fingers under Shinji's chin. He lifted the younger trainer's head up and locked his lips with Shinji's. Shinji squinted his eyes as he felt Hyouta's tongue trying to intrude into his mouth.

"…Stop. Stop! Please!" Shinji cried. Concerned, Hyouta removed his lips from the frightened child's.

"Is something wrong?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course something's wrong!" Shinji yelled, "You're wrong!"

"I'm sorry, but this is who I am…" Hyouta replied solemnly, "If I'm wrong, then I'm wrong…"

"H-Hyouta…san…" Shinji murmured silently. "I…guess…I…." Hyouta beamed.

"Oh Shinji-kun! I knew you loved me too!" He exclaimed. Shinji jumped back and looked away.

"I…don't love you…but I like you, more than anyone else."

"That's good enough." Hyouta teased and hugged Shinji, slowly unzipping his purple jacket. Just when he was almost done, Shinji slapped his hand. "Please?" Hyouta pleaded. Shinji blushed.

"Fine, but don't go down _there_…" He answered sternly and let go of Hyouta's hand.

"Why? You ticklish down there?"

Shinji laughed, "Dunno. But don't okay?"

Hyouta laughed as well, "Well I can't promise that." And continued what he started.

* * *

"Shinji," Hyouta smiled as his lover was sleeping peacefully under the silk bed sheets; naked. 

"Yes?" Shinji whispered, sounding a little pissed.

"You really ARE ticklish."

* * *

Phew. Hyouta x Shinji is one of my all time favourite couples, because of DP015. 

Wrote this fic during two of my classes at school. I'm such a bad girl. xD


End file.
